


Ace of Hearts

by Lokibabypyth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic Welcome, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokibabypyth/pseuds/Lokibabypyth
Summary: Aziraphale is asexual, Crowley is (very much) not. After the two properly marry and move in  together, the angel begins to feel guilty.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167
Collections: Asexual Good Omens





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kids, if you don’t want to have sex with someone (no matter the reason, and you don’t have to give a reason) and they keep “persuading” you to anyway, that’s called coercion and it’s not ok :)

Aziraphale had been acting dreadfully strange lately. She’d been uncharacteristically distant, it almost seemed like she was avoiding Crowley in their own house. Crowley was doing her best to tell herself it was just natural progression. They had been living together a month, after all, and it couldn’t be expected they’d want to be in each other’s back pocket, so to speak, 24/7...still, the demon thought it might be nice to be invited to lie her head in Aziraphale’s lap while she read in the later part of the afternoon, or to cuddle up as they drifted to sleep at night. Or even for the angel to reach out and interlace their fingers once in awhile as they strolled through St. James Park. It didn’t seem like that should be any extreme request to one’s wife; not that Crowley would say that. Aziraphale was the only being in all of creation that Crowley had ever had any consideration for, the only one she’d ever really desired to please. If Aziraphale wanted her space, she was very well entitled to it and Crowley would gladly bear the burden silently. That would be fine. It would be, that is, if Azirpahale was fine. She wasn’t. Crowley had often caught her lately with this concentrated frown painted across her lovely round face, lost in thought. The angel didn’t like whatever she was thinking.  
It all came to a peak when Crowley was spread out in the couch one evening, watching that show she liked with the two boys, an angel (to television interpretation, anyway), and an ‘awesome’ vintage car. Aziraphale came to sit on the couch, near enough, but not touching. Crowley scooted closer and went to put her arm around Aziraphale, who swiftly sat forward to dodge the advance.  
“Alright!” Crowley snapped, much more harshly than she had meant to. She took in a deep breath, taking a moment to bring her temper down. “Aziraphale, please, what’s wrong, angel?“  
“What do you mean?” The blonde asked, quite honestly attempting to sound clueless, but she was an awful actress.  
“I don’t know what I mean, really, but you must. Something’s wrong, dreadfully, awfully wrong. You must be cross with me, you’ve been distancing yourself more and more since we moved in together...you’re avoiding me like the plague. Please, dearest, have I upset you? Angered you? What have I done?”  
“Oh,” Aziraphale sighed. She sounded depleted. “No, my dear girl, you haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t go there, not for a second. It’s only, I’ve been trying to make a decision lately, and it has me thinking a lot.”  
“Tell me what you think about.” Crowley pressed further. She didn’t want to pry, but she had to know. She and Aziraphale were married and the angel couldn’t very well expect to be making any earth-moving decision without consulting Crowley.  
“Well, lots of things: you, and me, I suppose...and I’ve been thinking that I’ve been terribly unfair to you.” The angel hung her head and Crowley’s heart nearly shattered, confused as she was. She wondered how on earth Aziraphale could possibly think that she’d ever been any semblance of unfair. She relayed as much. “If I must tell you, it’s that... well, as you know, I’ve never had a desire to know someone, anyone, in the biblical sense. I just have absolutely no want for it. I don’t know why. I want to want you, Crowley, but I can’t, and I’m so sorry- I know you’re very inclined to that sort of thing. I was so selfish, asking you to marry me when I knew deep down I couldn’t be what you needed and the guilt is catching up with me I suppose. I haven’t wanted to cuddle or kiss because it would be even more unfair to further frustrate you. You shouldn’t have to go spend nights alone in the bedroom, and certainly not just because I’m being selfish.” The angel didn’t look up from her lap. Her white blonde curls had fallen around her face so Crowley really couldn’t see, but she thought Aziraphale was starting to cry. The redhead just sat, looking at Azirpahale, this horrified expression on her face. Crowley wanted to comfort her wife but she simply couldn’t wrap her head around what the angel had just told her. She was upset because...because she didn’t want to have sex? And she thought Crowley should, what? Leave her for it? Or did she think she’d talk herself into doing something she really didn’t want to do just for Crowley’s sake? That wouldn’t do. Not at all. It was an absolutely stupid notion. Aziraphale had told Crowley she was uninterested in sexual activity before they even agreed to start dating and Crowley had assured her it was alright.  
“Hey, hey stop that.” Crowley coaxed, gently. She lightly scratched her claws along Aziraphale’s back, hoping to sooth her distress. “Angel, you haven’t been unfair to me, not at all. You’re right in saying I love a good roll around in the sheets, but I’m a big girl, and I don’t mind doing things for myself. The demon winked. “If I have to have a bit of, ah, alone time because you got me a bit worked up, it’s not some responsibility of yours. I know exactly how closeness to you can make me feel but I still gladly put myself into ‘compromising’ situations.” Crowley attempted to lighten the conversation with a bit of humor, but Aziraphale still wouldn’t look at her. The redhead sighed and placed a kiss to Aziraphale’s temple.  
“I miss just being close to you, love. You have no obligation to take care of me in the bedroom, I swear. I couldn’t want you to if you wouldn’t derive the same pleasure I would. You are my wife, and I didn’t marry you so you’d have sex with me. I married you because I truly need you, seeing that I love you more than I thought myself to be able to love anyone or anything. Trust me when I tell you I don’t feel slighted. Having you near me, just as you are, Aziraphale, knowing you love me is more than I could ever ask for. Please, please stop making yourself sick over this.”  
“So, when I first told you, then, you didn’t just think it would pass?” Finally the angel looked up, blue eyes meeting serpentine gold.  
“No, I didn’t. I understood the implication completely, and I swear to you that I’m ok with it. Was then, am now. What would it take for you to believe me? Should I write it into my wedding vows and repeat them to you? ‘For lust or for abstinence’.” Crowley laughed. Aziraphale chuckled a bit as well, shaking her head and sniffling.  
“Just because you haven’t a second participant, as it were, doesn’t mean your abstinent, Crowley. You’ve never been abstinent a day in your life.”  
“But if you asked it of me I would be.”  
“Would you honestly?” Aziraphale furrowed her brows. The angel would never make that request. She wouldn’t want to torture Crowley, after all, but it was a curious idea.  
“...Please don’t ask it of me.” Aziraphale laughed wholeheartedly, then. That’s what she had thought.  
Crowley flashed her brilliant grin. “So that’s settled. You want to cuddle up in our pajamas and watch Supernatural with me? There’s still that slice of cake in the fridge from last night, and I’ll make you some cocoa?”  
“That sounds lovely, dear.” Aziraphale nodded, smiling. Crowley leaned in to kiss her lips, a gesture that Azirpahae tenderly returned.  
Later with cake and cocoa gone, an angel and a demon laid fast asleep on a tartan sofa. They were cozy and peaceful and perfectly content, wanting for nothing but to hold each other and be in love


End file.
